city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Without
Lupines Forty some years ago, the lupines started a war with the kindred of the City. Often referred to as the War of Fang and Fur, it lasted over three years. Finally, the kindred organized, attacking much of the werewolves interests laterally, rather than in a direct fight. They killed and seduced wolf-blooded. The Kindred turned the police against the lupines, to force the the wolves from an area. Packs were broken and destroyed. Yet, new werewolves appeared. New packs in the area tried to rebuild much of the devastation. Some meta-biologists among the Ordo Dracul hypothesize that when a Gangrel embraces those humans related to the lupines they make a bloodline called the Dead Wolves. The Lancea see them as demons. The Ordo see them as a threat to their Dragon’s Nests. The Invictus and Carthians see them as a threat to the masquerade. Kindred stopped attacking them directly and started manipulating them, Causing them to fall in love with other kindred, or even fall for their own kind, apparently a sin among their people. The kindred began a long term plan of interfering with the werewolves breeding with their wolf-blooded. Halloween 1998. Night of the Broken Moon. or Night of Luna’s Tears; Kindred slaughtered dozens of wolf blooded, many were even embraced. Those that were embraced by Gangrel have become the blood line known as Dead Wolves. Mages Mages have all but pushed vampires out of the political structure of the Beaches, yet the nightlife of the coast should always belong to the kindred. It’s often considered dangerous for vampires to travel past the Intracoastal. There are, however, far too many potential racks at the Beaches for kindred to simply ignore it. Changelings On a good night, Changelings are merely problematic for some kindred’s feeding. Those vampires that need emotions in a mortal to feed often comment on how bland the vessel’s blood tastes. It’s like getting protein from soy, rather than that steak or fish one would want. But on a bad night, especially in the short, hot summer months, Changelings are often almost crazed with an unquenchable hatred. August often sees the Lost picking fights with anyone; vampire, werewolf, mage, mortal. They act with no seeming rational thought. Alucinor whisper to each other of the powerful beings they call Dream Lords that created the Changelings. Changelings are born from being touched by ancient powers, gods mostly (whether human-like or Cthulhoid in nature). Two factions of Changelings, the Courted and the Free. The free are still loyal to their divine creators, thus loosely allied with the crone. Changelings are creatures of dream, that struggle to not be lost in time. Often having a watch, or several watches around, Taking on an obsessive level with keeping time. they have a facade: how they look to non-fae and a morphus: their true dream-face. What level auspex can be used to pierce a changeling's mask? Devotion for the Alucinor, auspex and insomnium? Since they're tied to dreams. specialized "coterie" of the court of terror called the Oktober Guard, experts in nightmares. The Courted are broken into four groups, the Court of Lust, the Court of Hate, the Court of Terror, and the Court of Despair. Changelings feed on and exist in emotional extremes. They use royal titles even more pretentious than the Invictus: Queen of Lust, Blossoming Mother. King of Hate, Lord of Hurricanes. Queen of Terror, Mother of Nightmares. Queen or King of Despair, Child of the Forgotten (no kindred has ever learned the identity of this ruler). Other things There are other things out there too. The Battle of the Broken Men (or Broken People as called by many Carthians and Crone) was a fight in Springfield, before the Anvari and Gorgons united and turned it into a thriving economic district/ art community. That involved dozens of kindred swooping through the area fighting a Throng of Prometheans. One member of the Invictus, an Architect of the Monolith, hypothesized that the Created were keeping Springfield from reaching its full potential.